A Very Looney Christmas Wedding
by Vimtrust5
Summary: On Christmas Day, Bugs and Lola's dreams come true. This takes place one year before my last BugsXLola fic. Please read and review. *UPDATE* Chapter 2 has been added. It consists of the ceremony itself. It is short and sweet.
1. Preparations

A Very Looney Christmas Wedding

Author's note: I decided to make this because I like Christmas and Looney Tunes. This story will focus on Bugs Bunny and his wedding to Lola on Christmas.

Disclaimer: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, and the other Looney Tunes are properties of Warner Bros.

A Very Looney Christmas Wedding

Chapter 1: Preparations

December 23. Today Bugs Bunny was focusing on his wedding with the love of his life, Lola Bunny. For her, he purchased a lovely ring shaped like a carrot; he knew that she would love it.

Bugs' choice for best man, however, was one of the few problems that he tried to resolve.

"Let's see here," Bugs said to himself. "Who do I want to be da best man: Daffy, Sylvester, or Porky? I could take Daffy, but he'd probably go nuts and cause a stir. Sylvester? Maybe, but he'd probably go afta Tweety. I'll pick Porky since he's the straight one." With his decision made, Bugs picked up the phone and called Porky Pig to tell him the good news.

Elsewhere, Bugs's fiancée Lola was making similar preparations, thinking of who should be her maid of honor. Her bridesmaids included Melissa Duck, Petunia Pig, and her little sister Dana.

"Hmm… Who should I pick?" Lola thought very hard about who was going to be the maid of honor. Unlike Bugs, Lola had a very tough time until she finally decided.

"I know. I'll pick Petunia! Yeah, that's it!" She ran over to pick up the phone and called Petunia.

"Hello, Petunia? This is Lola."

"Hi, Lola!" said Petunia. "Have you decided?"

"Yes. I want you to be my maid of honor for the wedding! Can you come here tomorrow? I'd like to send out invitations."

"Sure!"

The wonderful wedding was to take place in two days on Christmas Day: the perfect Christmas gift for both Bugs and Lola.

A/N: The character Dana I mentioned was of my own thought. If she was created by anyone else, I apologize.


	2. The Wedding

A Very Looney Christmas Wedding

Author's Note: The day of the Wedding arrives.

Chapter 2: The Wedding

December 25. The forest was packed with several of Bugs and Lola's fellow Looney Tunes: Pepe le Pew, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Granny, Witch Hazel, Daffy, Elmer, and more. Unfortunately, they caused some havoc while they were waiting for the ceremony to start. The witch cast some spells on nearby participants for fun, and Sylvester was busy chasing a runaway Tweety with Hector on his tail.

"AHEM!!" A voice shouted in the altar. The voice came from Marvin the Martian, the minister for this wedding who was standing in the center with the groom (Bugs) on his left. "The ceremony will begin shortly, so please be quiet."

The audience quickly obliged, not wanting to cause a stir that may disrupt the marriage of their biggest star. At that point, the ring bearer Buster Bunny stepped in and walked toward Bugs's side, ready to give him the ring when the moment was right.

The flower girl, Babs, walked in, spreading flower petals on the ground in the process. She walked on the other side of the altar with the bridesmaids.

The famous "Here Comes the Bride" played on the church organ as everyone gazed from behind and saw a smiling Lola Bunny in a gorgeous dress walk slowly toward the altar. Bugs couldn't believe his eyes; his bride-to-be was even more beautiful than ever. As Lola finally appeared at the altar, she gave her Maid of Honor the bouquet faced Bugs.

"Dearly beloved," said Marvin, "we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. Will both parties please present their rings?"

Porky gave the ring to Bugs, who then gave it to Lola. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful jewel that he slid on her finger.

"Lola, with this ring, I do thee wed and bring with you my love until our lives end." Then, it was Lola's turn.

"Bugs, with this ring, I promise to love you unconditionally and vow to take care of you for all my days."

The young couple was getting closer to the most important part of the entire ceremony: the "do-you's" part.

"Bugs," said Marvin, "do you take this young Earth creature as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to keep her safe until death do you part?"

"Y'know I do, doc." Lola giggled.

"Now," Marvin continued, "do you, Lola, take this Earth creature to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to take care of him until death do you part?"

"I do," Lola happily replied.

"If there is anyone here, who has a reason these two should not be wedded, let him or her speak now." Silence hung in the air; no one dared to break these two apart. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The young couple grinned at Marvin and everyone else. "You may kiss the bride." Bugs complied and engaged his new wife in a passionate kiss. Everyone in the forest applauded. Lola proceeded to take back her bouquet from a happy Petunia, drying her eyes.

"Ah, l'amour," Pepe uttered quietly as the Wedding March played with Bugs and Lola running down the hall, the latter tossing the bouquet over her shoulder.

They ran over to the reception where they danced to a slow version of "O Christmas Tree." After the song was over, the whole gang had a carrot cake specifically designed for this occasion. The newlyweds later left the reception and went to their new house that was purchased three days before the wedding.

"Oh, Bugs," Lola said to her new husband. "I can barely believe it! We're MARRIED!!"

"Yeah. Now we can do whatever we want with each other."

"You got it."

With that said, the young couple spent their days playing basketball, eating carrots, and shopping together. They knew that they would always be together. They were right where they wanted to be as what they wanted to be: their new house as a married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Bugs Bunny wrapped their arms around each other and locked each other in a sweet and passionate kiss, Lola's leg rising up. After breaking the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lola."

"I love you, too, Bugs. I really do." They walked into their own bedroom and kept their eyes on each other.

"Merry Christmas," said Bugs.

"Merry Christmas," Lola replied.

"Good night, princess."

"Good night, sweetie."

Sleep overcame the two as they closed their eyes, smiling to each other.

The End


End file.
